White
by Catsitta
Summary: White is the color of innocence and is what drew him to her.


**A/N: **

Again, playing with my writing style and a pairing that is not CloudxSephiroth, le gasp! So yeah, enjoy and review!

**Words: **923

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own the characters nor shall I ever.

**Summary: **White is the color of innocence and is what drew him to her.

**White**

**By Catsitta**

White is the color of purity…the color of the flower in her hair. She smiles at every stranger, offering them a bloom. "One gil," she says, "they only cost one gil." He watches her. It is not the first time he has done so. Ever since that day he spotted her in the slums, he felt drawn here, if only to watch her for a moment.

Like every day, the girl wears a plain pink dress, a matching bow tied to her braid. She does not seem to notice the eyes that watch her every move, or catch her every frown. Everyone but he believes her to be happy. Yes, he knows that is not the case. Those green eyes of hers, like emeralds in the dark, reveal to him the truth. She is a soul that has been scorned before yet her innocence remains. A liar, that is what the girl is, she lies to herself with every smile and forced laugh.

Soon there is too little light for the girl to continue selling flowers. The dark is a very dangerous place for a child to be. He follows her for the first time, uncertain why for nothing has changed. She clutches her basket of wilting blooms close to her chest, trying to not seem afraid. He wonders how long she has lived here among the filth and drugs. It does not matter, he quickly decides as he continues to tread behind her. The girl does not seem to notice. Yet for some reason, he wishes she would.

It is a matter of only time before the flower girl reaches the front steps of an abandoned church. He frowns but does not cease to follow her. Peering in through the empty doorway, he sees the girl kneel amongst a bed of open blooms. Flowers of yellow and white surround her and for once he sees her genuinely smile.

For a time, she speaks to them, caressing petals with her fingertips as if they were precious children. He does not realizes that he has come even closer to the girl until he finds himself standing at the edge where the tiles of the floor began to peel away to reveal the soil beneath.

She seems to notice him then, for she looks up and stares at him with those brilliant eyes. The flower in her hair slips free and falls into her lap, drawing his attention to the wilted bloom. He does not smile at the girl nor does he say a word. Simply, he crouches on the ground and with care, he lifts the blossom from where it lay and tucks it behind her ear.

"Would you like to buy a flower, sir?" The girl asks, her eyes never leaving his face. She seems uncertain...almost afraid. Then again, he was an imposing figure with a legacy of violence. His very eyes betrayed his unnatural existence with their mako-colored irises and slit pupils. He brushed a strand of silver away from his face with a leather-clad glove, again, saying nothing.

They watched each other for a moment and the flower girl eventually relaxes.

"Quiet, aren't you?" She says,"But that's okay. Here, hold out your hands." He does as he is bid, curious. The girl smiles and delicately places a cut bloom in his palm. To his surprise, the petals are red. He could not recall seeing a flower of that color in the garden. She pulls away. "A friend of mine told me that flowers make people happy. Everyone needs a little happiness in their lives."

The girl's words rang true. Everyone did need a little happiness in their lives, even him. He had power, wealth, and influence. People around the world knew his name. He was a hero…A god among men! Yet…

He closed his fingers around the flower and nodded.

Little did either of them know that this moment was only the beginning.

It was a love that was never supposed to be and both knew could never last. She would try everything to save him and he would repay her through taking her life.

White is the color of innocence and it is what drew him to her. Red is the color of passion and is what they shared, but it is also the color of blood, and it was hers that stained him. Both when he stripped her of her innocence when he stole her final breath.

For now, however, they are ignorant of what is to come. So he stands and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a gil. She shakes her head.

"I would rather know your name, sir." The girl tells him, though he is aware she knows.

"Sephiroth…"

"Aerith…nice meeting you, Sephiroth."

Again, he nods and this time he turns and walks away. She watches him disappear into the street. Softly, she begins to hum a solemn tune. She knew that he had been watching her. Every day some part of her hoped that he would follow. Today was a dream come true. Her hand drifted to the flower tucked behind her ear. No, today was better than anything she had ever dreamed.

He was quiet man, but beautiful and strong. It was as if Gaia had sent her a guardian angel.

"Sephiroth…" She murmured to herself as she finally rose to her feet. The name felt good on her lips. "Until we meet again…" Carefully, she removed the flower from her hair and headed towards her home.

She would never forget this night.

**A/N: (So, whaddaya think? I decided that I needed something a little less angsty to lighten up everything. This isn't exactly happy, but I think it's kinda hopeful.)**


End file.
